La pirate des étoiles et le pirate volant! Aye Sir!
by MadeOfMadInk
Summary: Île Tenrô, apparition d'Acnologia. Happy & Lucy sont en danger de mort, heureusement le Roi des esprits apparaît pour les sauver. Seulement il ne résistera pas longtemps. Seule solution, les envoyer dans le monde du One Piece à son vieil ami. Au même moment, alors que Luffy fait ses adieux à Rayleigh, un flash de lumière surgit. Un trio apparaît: Happy, Lucy et le Roi des esprits.
1. Vers un nouveau monde

**_Cette idée trottait dans ma tête depuis un moment déjà, j'avais songé à une fanfiction où Sanji se trouvait une fille, et l'image de Lucy est passée dans ma tête et je me suis dit "Ils seraient pas bien ces deux là ensemble..? Y a des pistes intéressantes à explorer!" Et l'histoire m'est tout de suite apparue, je crois que j'ai jamais écrit aussi fluidement o.O  
Enfin voila, j'espère que vous apprécierez ce premier chapitre!_**

**_Les personnages et histoires de Fairy Tail et One Piece ne m'appartiennent pas, heureusement d'ailleurs ou j'aurais kidnappé Frosh et Chopper~!_**

**Chapitre 1 : Vers un nouveau monde.**

_Ile Tenrô, apparition d'Acnologia_

Les mages de Fairy Tail étaient en mauvaise posture, le dragon noir de l'apocalypse Acnologia était apparu et semblait décidé à barrer le chemin vers leur embarcation. Natsu le Chasseur de dragons de feu se fit envoyer promener au sol. Il allait riposter malgré ses blessures, lorsque l'on vit une chemise jaune à fleurs voler. Le mage de feu écarquilla les yeux, terrorisé, peu à peu suivi par ses autres camarades.

**Natsu :** Grand-père !

Mais le Maître les ignora, et usa de son pouvoir pour accroître sa taille. Seulement alors daigna-t-il leur répondre. Il leur donna un ordre qui leur glaça le sang.

**Makarov :** Courez jusqu'au bateau !

Le vieillard saisit alors le dragon, emprisonnant sa tête de ses bras, ignorant les suppliques désespérées et les regards horrifiés de ceux qu'il considérait ses enfants. Luxus après un débat intérieur décida de faire confiance en son grand-père et de prendre les choses en mains. Il saisit Natsu par l'arrière de son écharpe blanche, et commença à courir, les larmes aux yeux, bientôt suivit par Erza et les autres. C'est alors que le début d'un cauchemar se déclencha.

Happy, dans sa hâte de s'échapper ne vit pas le caillou sur son chemin et trébucha, tombant au sol. Les autres le dépassèrent, certains qu'il allait vite se relever, l'encourageant à se dépêcher, mais quand il voulut se remettre debout, il n'y parvint pas. Une douleur aigüe le parcouru dans toute sa patte arrière droite. Et quand il jeta un coup d'œil à sa patte douloureuse, un sentiment d'effroi vint s'ajouter à son état déjà désespéré, car il réalisa que sa patte était tordue. Il était mal, très mal. Les autres étaient déjà loin, la plus proche devait être Lucy, à une dizaine de mètres de lui.  
Comme pour compliquer la situation, au même moment Acnologia réussit à dégager sa tête de l'emprise du Maître, et ouvrit sa gueule. Une boule d'énergie noire commença à pulser à l'intérieur, visant inévitablement la direction d'Happy. Les autres ne remarquèrent rien, jusqu'à ce que Lucy ne s'inquiète de ne pas voir Happy les rattraper. Elle se retourna, et poussa un cri d'effroi en voyant Happy au sol et Acnologia en train de préparer une attaque tout en luttant contre Maître Makarov.

**Lucy :** HAPPY !  
**Happy :** Lu-Lucy ! J'ai peur, je veux pas mourir !  
**Lucy :** J'arrive, je vais te sauver ! Je ne te laisserais pas tomber tu m'entends ?! Plutôt mourir que de te laisser ici !  
**Happy (**_**les larmes aux yeux**_** ) :** Lucy…

La blonde fit demi-tour, couru de toutes ses forces vers le chat bleu et le prit dans ses bras. Cependant, l'attaque du dragon n'allait pas tarder à être lancée. Tout ce passa alors comme si au ralenti. Les autres membres se retournèrent, alertés par les cris de leurs amis, et ne purent qu'assister à l'horrifiant spectacle qui se déroula sous leurs yeux. Le Maître pourra un cri de désespoir, tandis que la constellationiste se relevait, l'Exceed dans ses bras, avant de se retourner pour voir le dragon achever la génération de son attaque. Ils se figèrent de peur.

**Happy :** L-Lucy gomen ne ! J-Je ne v-voulais pas que t-tu finisses ainsi !  
**Lucy :** Happy, tout ira bien, je te le promet, on va survivre, rentrer à la guilde voir Macao, Readers, Jet, Droy et les autres, faire des tas de missions et…on mangera du poisson, plein de poisson !  
**Happy :** M-mais Lucy, on va mour-  
**Lucy (**_**les larmes aux yeux**_** ) :** NON ! On mangera les plus gros poissons de la ville, promis ! Peut-être que Carla acceptera un poisson de ta part ?

Ça y était, le dragon avait lancé son attaque, la boule d'énergie se rapprochait, envoyant des ondes de magies dévastatrices, comme une promesse des dégâts que causeront la boule magique aussi noire et terrifiante que la mort. Lucy s'arma alors de son courage, et fit dos à l'attaque, comme pour protéger au maximum son compagnon, sous les yeux impuissants de leurs amis. Elle reserra sa prise sur Happy, le couvrant autant qu'elle le pouvait, et se prépara mentalement à la douleur à venir.

**Happy :** V-Vraiment ? T-tu crois qu'elle dira o-oui ?

La mage blonde acquiesça, donnant son plus grand sourire malgré les larmes causées par la peur qui coulaient le long de ses joues.  
La première onde de magie frappa le dos de Lucy qui hurla à l'agonie, sentant des égratignures se former et ses os être malmenés par la puissance de l'attaque. Malgré cela, Lucy tenta d'avoir l'esprit clair, et tentait de calculer l'échéance de sa mort. Elle résisterait peut-être la prochaine onde, mais le gros de l'attaque ne devait plus être bien loin…peut-être vingt mètres. Elle baissa les yeux et vit Happy tomber inconscient sous le choc de l'attaque, légèrement blessé. La deuxième vague frappa, Lucy recouvrit d'avantage le corps de son ami avec le sien tout en hurlant sous la douleur de ses os qui se fracturaient. Elle le sentait, son dos était en sang, elle n'osait s'imaginer la vision de son dos. Elle se sentit partir peu à peu dans l'inconscience, et tenta de résister. Elle devait tenir, l'attaque allait enfin les toucher, peut-être à dix mètres d'eux, elle devait protéger Happy. Elle se para à l'arrivée de l'attaque, s'excusant auprès de ses esprits. Elle aurait aimé qu'ils continuent d'exister, qu'ils eut trouvé un autre propriétaire avant le drame. Elle aurait adoré parler de sa mère avec Caprico, en savoir plus sur elle…

**Lucy :** Gomen ne, tout le monde. Vous m'avez tous bien aidé durant tout ce temps passé ensemble… J'aurais adoré me battre à tes côtés, Caprico. Maman t'aimait beaucoup j'en suis certaine. Pardonnez-moi la fin de votre existence…je ne voulais pas cela…

La mage blonde ferma les yeux, ses larmes roulant de ses joues. Des larmes de peur, de regrets, de honte. Si elle n'était pas aussi faible…  
Tout à coup, au moment où l'attaque allait les frapper, une lumière aveuglante apparut, et un vieillard géant à la peau bleue prit sa place, un imposant bouclier bloquant l'attaque dans sa main gauche.

**… :** Je ne laisserais pas ma vieille amie et quatorze de mes sujets mourir ! S'il advenait la destruction de dix des clés du zodiaque ici, la magie des étoiles disparaitrait…Moi, le Roi du Monde des esprits ne laisserait pas faire ça !

Lucy rouvrit les yeux, reconnaissant la voix mais n'osant trop y croire. Et pourtant, il était bien là, même longues moustaches, même peau bleu, même yeux rouges, même casque sur la tête…le Roi des esprits.

**Lucy :** V-Vieux…M-Moustachu…  
**Roi des esprits :** Ah, ça aussi…si ma vieille amie venait à mourir, qui m'appellerait ainsi ? Non, je ne peux définitivement pas laisser pareille mort être commise.

Malgré la situation, le Roi et Lucy se sourirent, jusqu'à ce que Lucy se mette à cracher du sang, avant de s'évanouir, à bout de forces.  
Le vieil esprit reprit son sérieux. Il savait qu'ils ne tiendraient pas longtemps contre le dragon, lui et le vieil homme. Au vu de la situation, il n'avait pas le choix, il allait devoir l'emmener là-bas, comme Layla auparavant. Il était sûr que son vieil ami était encore en vie. Il aurait quoi… ? Quatre ans et demi de plus…? Le vieil esprit était certain que son vieil ami serait heureux de parler à la fille de Layla.  
Le vieillard céleste scruta la boule de poils bleue lovée dans les bras de la jeune fille humaine. L'emmenait-il, ne l'emmenait-il pas…? Non, il allait l'emmener, cela valait mieux. Ça attendra juste quatre ans de plus ici…ça ne ferait qu'un an de plus là-bas…Oui, voila, c'était décidé, la chose bleue serait du voyage. Maintenant il ne restait plus qu'à informer, puis agir, tout en luttant contre la puissance magique qui violentait son bouclier. Ça irait…pour le moment. Il n'était pas puissant pour rien.

**Roi des esprits :** Jeunes humains, vieil homme humain, je ne tiendrais pas longtemps, je ne m'attarderais pas ici.

Les mages de Fairy Tail qui avaient été momentanément rassurés quant aux vies de Lucy et Happy se figèrent de terreur. Natsu avança, n'en croyant pas ses oreilles à l'ouïe pourtant très développée.

**Natsu :** O-Oi… ! Le vieux…tu peux pas les laisser tomber après ce que tu as clamé ! Les vies de nos amis dépendent de toi, TE FOUS PAS DE NOUS !  
**Erza :** Natsu a raison, Votre Majesté. Si vous bougez… **_(larmes aux yeux)_** ils vont mourir…! Dites-nous que vous avez un plan !

Le Roi des esprits les scruta du regard, un par un, longuement, observant leurs expressions désespérées tandis que ceux-ci retenaient leur souffle, avant d'hocher la tête, le visage fermé, pour leur affirmer que oui, il avait bel et bien un plan. Comme pour confirmer son geste il leur répondit.

**Roi des esprits :** J'ai effectivement un plan, mais je vais avoir besoin de votre aide…je crains aussi que vous ne soyez pas totalement d'accord…cependant-  
**Luxus :** On s'en fout, si il faut le faire on le fera, crache juste le morceau bon sang !  
**Reby :** On va faire notre maximum pour sauver Lu-chan et Happy !

Les autres se contentèrent d'hocher la tête pour montrer qu'ils étaient du même avis. Le souverain décida d'être franc et de ne pas tourner autour du pot. Pour le tact on pouvait aller voir ailleurs.

**Roi des esprits :** Je vais envoyer vos amis dans un autre monde.  
**Natsu :** Quoi… ?! Oi, le vieux , tu peux pas faire ça ! Ils font partie de ce monde, de Fairy Tail !  
**Roi des esprits :** Ça ne sera que temporaire. Disons…pour huit ans ici, et deux ans là-bas. De toute façon vous ne vous rendrez pas compte de leur absence…au début du moins.  
**Grey :** Comment ça huit ans et on s'en rendrait pas compte ?! Vous nous prenez pour des imbéciles ou quoi ?! C'est impossible, ce sont nos amis !

Ça y est, c'était parti…c'était exactement l'une des raisons qui faisaient que le souverain n'appréciait que peu d'humains. Ils ne cherchaient jamais à tout savoir avant de décider, ni à comprendre la situation avant de protester. Ce sont leurs amis, qu'ils disent…en attendant lui, il était en train de lutter contre l'attaque du dragon tout en supportant leurs jérémiades. Enfin, le vieil homme humain essayait d'aider de son mieux avec le dragon, lui. Ils étaient puissants d'accord, mais pas surpuissants non plus. Il allait fermer leur bec par une explication simple.

**Roi des esprits :** Vous dormirez sept ans ici, sans vieillir. Voila pourquoi.  
**Fried :** Dormir… ? C'est impossible ! Et puis d'ailleurs, si huit ans se passent ici, il est impossible qu'uniquement deux ans se passe dans cet autre monde dont vous parlez !

Finalement, même quand on leur explique de façon claire et simple ils ne comprennent pas non plus…Il était sur que son vieil ami de l'autre monde ou même Layla et sa fille aurait compris dès le début. Ou peut-être pas…bon ok, il allait faire l'effort de rajouter des détails. Maudits humains et leur cerveau de moineau.

**Roi des esprits :** Vous, humains, êtes d'un compliqué…L'esprit de Mavis, le premier maître de Fairy Tail vous plongera dans un long sommeil de sept ans. Durant celui-ci, un an et neuf mois seront passés dans le monde où j'enverrais vos amis. Le temps ralenti par quatre fois là-bas. C'est bon, c'est possible maintenant ? Acnologia est en train d'épuiser le vieil homme humain, et son attaque commence à endommager légèrement mon bouclier alors si on pouvait se dépêcher d'agir… Je vais les téléporter quand j'atteindrais les limites du bouclier. Il ne manquera alors que peu de temps à Mavis pour activer sa magie des fées. Dès que vos amis seront téléportés, gagnez le plus de temps possible. A présent, si vous avez un message pour vos amis, c'est maintenant.

Les mages se regardèrent tous, certains se concertèrent, avant que Erza ne prenne la parole, une question en tête.

**Erza :** Comment est cet autre monde ?...Seront-ils en sécurité ?  
**Roi des esprits :** Les gens n'ont pas de magie, mais des fruits appelés « Fruits du démon » donne des capacités étranges à ceux qui en mangent…ils sont néanmoins rares à obtenir. Là-bas, une grande vague de piraterie a commencé depuis peu, les pirates les plus ambitieux cherchent tous le trésor du grand Gol D. Roger, le « One Piece ». A vrai dire, vos amis vont être pris en charge par l'un des hommes de Roger. Quant au voyage, il est sans risque, j'y ai déjà emmené Layla, la mère de votre amie quand elle avait quinze ans, pour un an là-bas.  
**Reby :** C'est mathématiquement impossible…elle aurait eu seize ans à son retour quand elle aurait dû en avoir dix-neuf…Lu-chan est née quand sa mère avait dix-neuf ans, elle n'a pas quinze ans pourtant, mais dix-huit ans !

Le vieil esprit sourit. Sa vieille amie choisissait bien ses amis. La petite était très brillante…bien qu'ici, l'explication était logique.

**Roi des esprits :** La magie existe ici, j'ai utiliser un sort très ancien pour lui donner l'apparence d'une Layla de dix-neuf ans voila tout. Je commence à faiblir, dépêchez-vous de transmettre vos adieux.

Makarov qui faiblissait lui aussi et qui avait tout entendu tout en luttant avec le corps du dragon prit la parole. Se séparer de deux de ses enfants lui déchirait le cœur, mais si c'était pour leur bien, alors il l'accepterait.

**Makarov :** Loki, vous pouvez communiquer avec lui ?  
**Roi des esprits :** En effet…il se chargera de transmettre ce que vous avez à dire.  
**Makarov :** Je voudrais qu'il cite les trois règles importantes de Fairy Tail. Lucy-chan et Happy sont mes enfants. Mais parfois les parents doivent accepter de voir leurs enfants partir…  
**Roi des esprits :** Cela sera fait.  
**Erza :** Lucy et Happy font partie de la grande famille de Fairy Tail, ils nous manqueront. Qu'ils n'oublient pas de sourire malgré les obstacles, et de faire de leur mieux.  
**Elfman :** Si t'es un homme, entraîne-toi et bats-toi !  
**Gajeel :** Lorsque Bunny Girl reviendra, qu'elle se prépare à danser pour mes concerts !  
**Bixlow :** Ah~Ah…ses cosplays vont me manquer..et les « Aye ! » de Happy aussi !  
**Fried/ Evergreen :** Bixlow, non mais vraiment…dans un moment pareil !  
**Reby :** Qu'ils reviennent sains et saufs ! J'attends le roman de Lu-chan avec impatience !  
**Grey :** Qu'ils s'entraînent pour le Grand Tournoi de la Magie, Lucy n'y a jamais participé ! Et qu'elle se méfie des garçons, elle est trop jeune pour entamer une relation !  
**Mirajane :** Qu'elle n'écoute pas Grey, il faut qu'elle ramène son petit-ami si elle en trouve un ! Je veux devenir Tata ! Kyaah~, des mini Lucy partout~ !

Lisanna, Luxus, les exceeds et Wendy se concertèrent du regard, avant que la chasseuse de dragons du ciel ne s'avance et s'exprime au nom du groupe.

**Wendy :** Bonne chance à eux, et qu'ils s'amusent bien ! On écoutera leurs aventures à leur retour, on est sûr qu'ils vont avoir vécu plein de choses formidables !

Tous les mages venaient de transmettre leurs adieux, sauf Natsu. Celui-ci avait attendu que tous s'expriment avant de dire ses adieux à ses deux meilleurs amis.

**Natsu :** Je sais que Luce protégera Happy au péril de sa vie, alors je ne m'inquiète pas pour eux…Qu'ils éclatent la tronche de quelques pirates en pensant à moi ! Quoi qu'il arrive, ils seront toujours de Fairy Tail, ce sont nos amis…non, notre famille après tout ! J'ai déjà dit à Lucy qu'elle n'était pas Lucy Heartfilia mais Lucy de Fairy Tail, c'est pareil pour Happy !

Il sourit alors de toutes ses dents, un sourire qu'il a toujours adressé à Lucy et Happy, ainsi qu'aux membres dont il est le plus proche, et leva son bras droit, pointant de son pouce et de son index vers le haut, le signe qu'il veillera toujours sur eux, le signe de Fairy Tail. Les autres ne tardèrent pas à le suivre, certains versant des larmes.

**Luxus :** Que Loki transmette ce signe à Blondie et le matou volant.  
**Roi des esprits :** Loki transmettra. Il est temps, au revoir jeunes humains, vieil homme.

Le vieil esprit fit apparaître un bâton dans sa main droite, tapa sur le sol, et un sceau magique apparu sous Lucy, Happy et le Roi des esprits. Il retapa une seconde fois, et dans un flash de lumière et d'étoiles, le trio disparu en direction de l'autre monde.  
Aussitôt l'attaque retenue du dragon déblaya tout ce qui était sur le passage, manquant de peu les mages de Fairy Tail.

**Natsu :** Yosh ! C'est parti tout le monde, pour nos amis, gagnons un max de temps ! Je m'enflamme !


	2. Rayleigh et le Roi des esprits

_**Et voila un nouveau chapitre, avec l'apparition de Lucy, Happy et le Roi dans le monde du One Piece! Il y a pas mal de dialogue je suis désolée, j'ai mis de mettre de la description et des explications pour tenter d'expliquer certaines choses dans ce chapitre pour plus tard. Bonne lecture je l'espère!**_

_**Fairy Tail et One Piece ne m'appartiennent pas!**_

**Chapitre 2: Rayleigh et le Roi des esprits**

_Archipel Sabaody, Grove 46_

**Chef de la Marine :** Ne les laissez pas s'enfuir ! Attrapez-les coûte que coûte !

Les soldats à ses ordres acquiescèrent et se lancèrent à la poursuite de Luffy, Sanji et Zoro qui s'enfuyaient pour échapper aux forces de l'ordre et retrouver le reste de l'équipage.  
Luffy pour sa part était impatient, cela faisait deux ans qu'il n'avait pas vu son équipage, ses amis lui avaient tellement manqué !

**Luffy :** Ça fait vraiment longtemps ! Je me demande comment vont les autres ! Je suis tellement content !

Tout à coup, le capitaine au chapeau de paille aperçut quelque chose qui le fit s'arrêter dans sa course. Il se retourna dans la direction où il l'avait vu, tandis que Sanji et Zoro s'arrêtaient également, intrigués par le comportement de leur capitaine.

**Zoro :** Hé, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Mais leur capitaine de l'écoutait pas, occupé à sourire à la vision qui s'offrait à lui. Lorsque ses deux amis aperçurent la raison de l'arrêt de Luffy, ils se mirent à sourire à leur tour.  
L'homme au chapeau de paille prit une profonde inspiration avant de s'exclamer à pleins poumons.

**Luffy :** RAYLEIGH !

Rayleigh, car c'était bien lui, lâcha un petit rire sous les mines stupéfaites des officiers de la Marine et des autres pirates.

**Rayleigh :** Je suis venu jeter un coup d'œil, mais tout à l'air de bien se passer. Tu t'es vraiment amélioré.

Luffy hocha la tête, content du compliment qu'il venait de recevoir de la part du plus vieux. Il s'était vraiment entraîné dur après tout. Les animaux d'Amazon Lily le considéraient même comme le boss de l'île à cause de sa force !

**Rayleigh :** Dépêche-toi de retrouver tes amis !  
**Luffy :** Rayleigh ! Merci pour ces deux années !  
**Rayleigh :** Ha ! Ha ! Ça ne te ressemble pas, allez pars !

Mais contre toutes attentes, Luffy se contenta de poser son énorme sac au sol, avant de lever ses bras de part et d'autre de sa tête, les poings serrés, et s'exclama sous les yeux surpris du vieil homme.

**Luffy :** Rayleigh ! J'y arriverais ! Le Seigneur des pirates…ce sera…MOI !

Tout à coup, dans le silence qui s'était temporairement installé, un drôle de cercle doré et lumineux apparut au sol entre Rayleigh et Luffy. Un cercle identique mais plus petit fit son apparition à l'intérieur de l'autre cercle avant que les deux cercles ne se mettent à tourner dans le sens inverse de l'autre. Puis un flash de lumière aveugla tous les hommes aux alentours de l'étrange phénomène. Et quand la lumière disparue, sous leurs yeux ébahis se dressait un vieil homme gigantesque de plusieurs mètres à la peau bleuâtre et aux yeux rouges sans pupilles, étrangement vêtu. A ses pieds se trouvaient une jeune fille blonde en piteux état tenant une boule de poils bleue inidentifiable de par la manière dont la blonde le couvrait de ses bras tailladés et bleuis.

Rayleigh fut le premier à se remettre de sa surprise. Il fixait le grand vieillard des yeux, n'arrivant pas à y croire. Il connaissait cet être, le Roi des esprits. Inconsciemment sa main vint se porter à la chaîne autour de son cou camouflée par ses vêtements larges, où elle s'agrippa, manquant de révéler l'objet lié à la chaîne et caché sous son tee-shirt noir.  
Etait-elle ici, elle aussi ? Elle lui avait tellement manqué durant quatre années et demie…il la considérait comme sa fille. Sa petite Layla…  
Il la chercha du regard et ne tarda pas à trouver une jeune fille blonde aux pieds de l'esprit. Elle était blessée, mais il parvenait à reconnaître ses traits. C'était elle, il en était sûr.  
Il se précipita vers elle, inquiet de son état.

**Rayleigh :** Layla !

La voix de Rayleigh secoua les autres personnes aux alentours de leur stupeur, mais trop intrigués par la situation décidèrent de continuer à observer la scène. Visiblement l'ancien bras droit de Gol D. Roger connaissait la jeune fille blonde et ne semblait pas surpris de l'apparition du gigantesque vieillard. Même Luffy qui n'avait pas pour habitude de se montrer discret se retrouva aussi silencieux que les autres. Le Roi des esprits quant à lui se tourna vers la voix familière de son vieil ami. Il n'avait pas vraiment changé. Par contre il semblait penser que la jeune fille était Layla. Il allait falloir lui annoncer la triste nouvelle.

**Roi des esprits :** Rayleigh, mon vieil ami, aurais-tu oublié que le temps s'écoule différemment dans l'autre monde ? Layla aurait eu trente quatre ans et non dix-huit si elle était encore en vie. Layla est malheureusement décédée à vingt-six ans. Celle qui est devant toi est Lucy Heartfilia, sa fille.

L'ancien pirate qui avait pris dans ses bras celle qu'il pensait être sa fille pour juger ses blessures se figea, puis raffermit sa prise sur la blonde. Layla était morte ? C'était impossible, elle était là, dans ses bras. La même chevelure blonde, les mêmes traits du visage…peut-être plus grande et âgée, mais elle était toujours de toute beauté. C'était elle…non ? Et pourtant, le vieil homme devait bien s'avouer, Layla aurait effectivement dû avoir trente quatre ans si elle avait été ici. Sa fille était morte…sa Layla…comment était-ce arrivé ? Il baissa les yeux vers la blonde dans ses bras. Sa fille avait eu un enfant. Lucy… Elle était son portrait craché, et était aussi ravissante que sa mère malgré qu'elle soit aussi gravement blessée. Ce fait ramena Rayleigh sur terre. Il fallait qu'il sache ce qui était arrivé.

**Rayleigh :** Qu'est-il arrivé à Lay- Lucy ?

Les autres qui étaient autour quant à eux devenaient de plus en plus confus. Qui était cette Layla, et cette Lucy dont ils parlaient ? Et comment diable étaient-ils apparus ici. Le vieillard à la peau bleue avait parlé d'un autre monde ? Tout ceci était si étrange !

**Roi des esprits :** Eh bien en fait-  
**… :** Hé, le vieux moustachu ! T'es qui ? Et comment t'es apparu ici, c'était trop cool ! Et c'est qui cette fille blonde ? Et ce truc dans ses bras tout bleu ?!

Tous les regards dérivèrent vers la personne qui avait interrompu la conversation, les deux vieux plus surpris que les autres. Ils avaient oublié qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls. Rayleigh soupira. Luffy bien sûr, qui d'autre ? Ça l'étonnait qu'il ne se soit pas exprimé plus tôt.

**Roi des esprits :** Vieux moustachu… ? Je ne semble pas connaître ton visage…Je suis le Roi des esprits, qui es-tu jeune humain au chapeau de paille ?  
**Luffy :** Mon nom est Luffy et un jour je serais le Roi des pirates !

Le souverain éclata de rire, son rire tonitruant faisant s'envoler de nombreux oiseaux et éclater de multiples bulles.

**Roi des esprits :** Un roi, vraiment ? Ha ! Ha ! Ha ! Tu me plais jeune humain !

Luffy se contenta de lui sourire, avant de reprendre son sérieux.

**Luffy :** Vieux moustachu, c'est qui cette blonde ?  
**Roi des esprits :** Son nom est Lucy Heartfilia, fille de Layla et Jude Heartfilia. Elle vient d'un autre monde où la magie existe. C'est un peu l'équivalent de vos fruits du démon…en plus courant, et parfois plus puissant et dangereux. Elle est ce qu'on appelle dans son monde, une constellationiste. Un mage utilisant la magie céleste et l'aide de mes sujets.  
**Luffy :** Ouah c'est trop cool !  
**Rayleigh :** Mon vieil ami, pourquoi l'amener ici ? Pourquoi est-elle dans cet état ?

Le visage de l'esprit céleste se ferma, et l'atmosphère s'assombrit. Pendant ce temps, la Marine se rapprochait silencieusement dans l'espoir de profiter de la situation et de leur tenir une embuscade. L'occasion était trop belle après tout.

**Roi des esprits :** Elle était avec d'autres membres de sa guilde, quand Acnologia, le dragon de l'Apocalypse est apparu et s'est mit à les attaquer.  
**Sanji :** Une guilde ?  
**Roi des Esprits :** Les mages dans l'autre monde se divisent en plusieurs groupes appelés guildes…c'est un peu comme vos équipages. Chaque guilde est composée d'un maître, d'un emblème que les membres portent sur leur corps et de deux classes de mages. Les mages de rang S, et les autres. Ils font des missions pour aider les gens qui requièrent l'aide de la magie en échange d'argent ou d'artefacts comme les clés des esprits par exemple. Les missions de rang S rapportent plus bien évidemment, surtout celles de cent ans et dix ans. Lucy porte sa marque sur sa main droite.

Rayleigh, Luffy, Sanji et Zoro qui étaient les plus proches se penchèrent vers la jeune fille et quand Rayleigh leva sa main droite, ils virent effectivement une marque rose qui ressemblait à une espèce de créature étrange.

**Roi des esprits :** La marque représente une fée avec une queue, et est l'emblème de la guilde Fairy Tail, l'une des plus puissantes du royaume de Fiore.  
**Zoro :** Cette histoire de dragon alors ?  
**Roi des esprits :** Lucy et certains de ses amis étaient en train de passer l'examen pour devenir des mages de rang S sur une île dont la localisation est uniquement connue de la guilde. Malheureusement une guilde les a attaqué et a interrompu l'examen. Ils les ont tout de même vaincu, mais ce dragon est apparu ensuite à la surprise de tous.

Voyant les expressions intriguées des humains, le souverain décida d'expliquer la situation.

**Roi des esprits : **Voyez-vous, les dragons sont censés avoir disparu le 7 juillet de l'an X777. Pour une raison inconnue, Acnologia est apparu et a attaqué. Leur maître a tenté de le maîtriser pour les laisser rejoindre leur embarcation, mais le chat bleu que ma vieille amie tient avait trébuché et s'est blessé à la patte. Au même moment le dragon a chargé une attaque après avoir libéré sa tête. Elle a remarqué que son ami était en difficulté, et comme les autres étaient plus loin devant, elle a fait demi-tour pour le sauver elle-même.  
**Zoro :** C'était courageux de sa part.

L'Esprit acquiesça, mais son expression s'assombrit d'avantage.

**Roi des esprits :** Sauf que le dragon a attaqué, Lucy n'a pu que tourner son dos pour protéger son ami.

Il fit une pause, cherchant à expliquer l'attaque pour leur faire comprendre le déroulement de la scène.

**Roi des esprits :** Voyez l'attaque come une sorte de…cyclone ? Vous avez les grandes bourrasques, de plus en plus violentes, et après vous avez LE cyclone. L'attaque était un peu du même genre. La première vague de magie de l'attaque les a atteint, rendant inconscient la boule de poils et blessant Lucy. Puis la seconde est arrivée un peu plus tard, la blessant d'avantage. Ensuite je suis arrivé, juste à temps d'ailleurs, et j'ai bloqué l'attaque du dragon. Ma vieille amie est bien trop puissante pour que je la laisse mourir ainsi, et la magie céleste aurait manqué de s'éteindre avec le temps.

Durant les explications, la Marine gagnait d'avantage de terrain, tandis que les pirates, inconscients de la menace des forces de l'ordre continuaient d'écouter attentivement.

**Roi des esprits :** Pour résumer la chose, leur maître et moi-même n'allions pas durer long feu, seuls les chasseurs de dragons expérimentés sont capables de tuer les dragons. J'ai donc dû réfléchir à une solution. J'ai discuté de la situation avec ses compagnons, et après quelques désaccords futiles mais dont je m'attendais venant d'humains, ils ont fait leurs adieux et je l'ai amenée ici. J'espérais que tu pourrais veiller sur elle durant ces deux années Rayleigh.

Les deux hommes se regardèrent longuement, l'un attendant la réponse de son vieil ami quant à sa requête, l'autre tentant d'analyser la situation. Finalement il soupira et répondit.

**Rayleigh :** Je ne pense pas pouvoir faire ça, désolé mon vieil ami.  
**Roi des esprits :** Et pourquoi donc ?  
**Rayleigh :** C'est un peu dangereux par ici, avec tous ces soldats de la marine…en plus les officiers présents ici vont surement reporter Lucy au gouvernement, et elle serait ciblée par bien trop de monde pour que je puisse la protéger à moi tout seul.  
**Roi des esprits :** Le problème, c'est que je ne peux pas la ramener là-bas, je dois recharger mon pouvoir magique. Ne peux-tu pas-  
**… :** Attaquez-les et capturez-les ! Ramenez-moi la fille blonde, si elle traîne avec Rayleigh et l'équipage au chapeau de paille, alors c'est une ennemie du gouvernement !

Les soldats de la Marine qui avaient attendu le signal pour attaquer se mirent à charger les pirates en criant. Aussitôt Rayleigh déposa Lucy au sol, se plaça entre elle et les officiers, et dégaina son épée. Il se lança alors sur eux et les attaqua. Luffy, Sanji et Zoro quant à eux se débarrassaient du plus grand nombre d'officiers possible, les empêchant d'approcher la constellationiste. Néanmoins, un officier réussit à se faufiler jusqu'à la jeune mage. Heureusement, lorsqu'il tenta de la porter, Luffy lui balança son poing, l'envoyant voler vers d'autres soldats. Le Roi des esprits qui lui avait regardé la bataille jusqu'à présent, prit au dépourvu, se ressaisit et invoqua son épée.

**Roi des esprits :** Assez ! Petits soldats de pacotille, vous ne capturerez pas ma vieille amie après tout le mal que je me suis donné pour l'amener ici ! Meteo Blade !

Il asséna alors un coup de son épée dans la direction de la Marine qui ravagea le sol et envoya voler de nombreux soldats rendus inconscients par la puissance du coup. Les autres pirates se mirent alors à prendre leurs jambes à leur cou tandis que Luffy, Sanji, Rayleigh et Zoro se trouvaient indemnes parmi les corps de la Marine.

Le bretteur de l'équipage au chapeau de paille était sous le choc. Lui qui s'était entraîné durant deux longues années avec Mihawk, l'homme qu'il considérait comme le plus puissant bretteur du monde…même le grand corsaire paraissait faible vis-à-vis du Roi. Le plus grand combattant à l'épée, ça devait être lui tout compte fait…

Rayleigh s'approcha de Lucy, s'agenouilla, mit un bras dans le dos de la mage, l'autre sous ses genoux et la souleva. Il se tourna vers le Roi des esprits.

**Rayleigh :** Tu es certain de ne pas pouvoir la ramener là-bas ?  
**Roi des esprits :** Je n'ai pas assez de force magique, j'ai été invoqué souvent ces derniers jours, je n'ai pas l'habitude de ça _(NA : J'ai pris compte de l'explication de Virgo sur la différence temporelle entre le monde des esprits et Earthland. Un jour dans le monde des esprits est égal à trois mois à Earthland. Ça signifie qu'il a été invoqué deux fois en moins d'une semaine. J'ai pensé que ça devait être beaucoup pour le Roi des esprits, surtout par la même personne.)_. Les risques d'un problème durant le voyage temporel sont trop élevés, et même si j'y parviens, ses amis seront sous un sort puissant qui les a fait dormir pour sept années.  
**Luffy :** Hé, vieux moustachu, si tu veux je m'en occupe moi, de Lucy !

L'être céleste se tourna vers l'humain au chapeau de paille. Il avait vu comment lui et ses hommes avaient protégé sa vieille amie. Et puis cet humain lui plaisait bien, il le trouvait amusant.

**Roi des esprits :** En es-tu sûr, humain au chapeau de paille ?  
**Luffy :** Ouais, on passe notre temps à se faire rechercher par la Marine alors tu sais…une raison de plus ou de moins…Hé ! Hé ! T'inquiète, ils y toucheront pas ! Et puis avoir une mage dans l'équipage, c'est trop cool ! Si ça se trouve elle peut faire sortir des gigots d'un chapeau ! Usopp et Chopper adorerait voir ça !

Le souverain éclata de rire, éclatant une majorité des bulles aux alentours. Oui, décidément, confier son amie à cet humain serait le bon choix.

**Roi des esprits :** Je ne sais pas si elle pourrait faire ça, mais je suppose que ça serait… « cool » comme tu le dis jeune humain. Au fait, le chat bleu, il peut parler et il peut voler.  
Ne soyez pas trop surpris.  
**Luffy :** Ouaahh ! Un chat comme Chopper !  
**Sanji :** Luffy, Chopper est un renne !  
**Luffy :** Je voulais dire que Chopper est un renne qui parle ! Et il sait se transformer aussi !  
**Roi des esprits :** Vous avez de drôles d'animaux dans le coin…enfin bon…est-ce que l'humain à la tête herbeuse et l'humain aux sourcils étranges sont d'accord avec cette décision ?

Luffy éclata de rire quant aux noms de ses amis, tandis que Rayleigh tentait de réprimer le sien. Le cuistot et le bretteur quant à eux s'indignèrent de leurs noms avant de soupirer, se rendant compte qu'ils ne pourraient rien y faire.

**Zoro :** Luffy est notre capitaine, s'il a décidé d'emmener Blondie, on ne peut rien y faire.  
**Sanji :** Quand il a une idée dans la tête, on ne peut pas la lui retirer.  
**Roi des esprits :** Alors ainsi soit-il. Je dois me retirer dans mon monde à présent. J'enverrais certains des esprits de mon amie pour aider à la soigner et répondre à d'éventuelles questions. L'un d'entre eux transmettra les messages que ses amis lui ont laissé.

Et sur ce, dans un flash de lumière étoilé, le Roi disparut. Peu de temps après, ils entendirent des bruits de pas. Ils se retournèrent vers l'origine du son et aperçurent des renforts de la Marine. Zoro prit Lucy des bras de Rayleigh, Sanji récupérant le chat au passage pour ne pas encombrer son compagnon, puis Luffy se tourna vers l'homme.

**Luffy :** Bon, ben on va y aller ! Merci pour tout Rayleigh !  
**Rayleigh :** Partez, je les retiens. Prenez soin de Lucy, s'il arrive quoi que ce soit à la fille de Layla, vous m'aurez sur le dos.  
**Luffy : **T'inquiète pas, il lui arrivera rien ! Allez les gars, on y va !  
**Rayleigh :** Hé, Luffy !

Le capitaine qui s'était apprêté à courir se retourna, intrigué, et vit Rayleigh extirper une chaîne de son cou et la lui lancer. Le brun l'attrapa par pur réflexe et regarda la chaîne. Il découvrit qu'une clef en argent avec un symbole étrange y était accrochée.

**Rayleigh :** Donne ça à Lucy, elle saura quoi en faire, dit lui que c'est un cadeau de son grand-père ! Sa mère aurait voulu que je la lui donne.  
**Luffy :** Pas de problème !

Sur ce le trio maintenant accompagné d'une mage et d'un chat volant se mirent à courir vers leur navire, laissant Rayleigh derrière eux, un sourire étirant ses lèvres.

**Rayleigh :** Prend soin de toi, Lucy. Toi et cet équipage allez faire une sacrée équipe…


	3. Magie ? Esprits ?

_**Me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre ! Tout d'abord, désolée de cette longue période d'attente, ma connexion internet et quelques autres imprévus m'ont empêché d'écrire la suite. Mais le chapitre est finalement là et les prochains arriveront d'ic jours d'intervalle je pense. Bonne lecture~ !**_

_**Note : J'ai fait apparaître la Marine légèrement plus tard que dans l'anime, mais c'était pour permettre à certaines explications de prendre place.**_

**Chapitre 3 : Magie ? Esprits ?**

_Près du Thousand Sunny, sur le dos de l'ami de Chopper_

Luffy, Sanji et Zoro avaient retrouvé Chopper et se dirigeaient à présent vers le bateau sur le dos de l'ami du renne. Lorsque le médecin de l'équipage s'était rendu compte que ses amis n'étaient pas seuls, il avait voulu poser des questions bien sûr, mais le cuisinier avait affirmé qu'il valait mieux tout expliquer lorsqu'ils seraient tous réunis au complet. La seule chose qu'il savait était que dorénavant la jeune femme blonde et l'étrange chat bleu feraient partie de l'équipage pour une durée de deux ans. Par la suite, remarquant l'état dans lequel les deux inconnus étaient, il s'était empressé de diagnostiquer leurs blessures, et de réfléchir à la façon dont il allait les soigner. Après tout, s'ils faisaient partie de l'équipage maintenant, c'était bien son rôle de prendre soin d'eux en tant que médecin du Sunny.

L'état du chat n'était pas trop préoccupant, une patte tordue, quelques égratignures, mais rien que le renne au nez bleu ne puisse soigner aisément. Il se réveillerait surement dans les cinq ou dix minutes à suivre. A sa plus grande surprise, il l'avait surpris plusieurs fois à marmonner des mots. Quelque chose à voir avec du poisson et un certain Natsu. L'état de la blonde était tout autre. Des bleus et des égratignures couvraient les parties visibles de son corps, et son dos semblait avoir était avoir subi un très mauvais traitement. Au travers des lambeaux de vêtements qui pendaient de son dos, on pouvait voir que de multiples coupures, et trois grandes balafres de profondeurs variées parsemaient son dos. Après avoir examiné plus attentivement son état, c'était en grimaçant qu'il avait diagnostiqué trois ou 4 côtes fêlées et deux côtes cassées. Heureusement, et par il ne savait quel miracle, aucun organe n'avait été touché et aucune hémorragie interne n'avait eu lieu.

Durant son examen, il avait été intrigué par les objets que portait la jeune blonde. A sa hanche droite, un large assortiment de clés dorées et argentées étaient attachées ensemble. Un jetant un coup d'œil de plus près, il avait reconnus les signes du zodiaque sur les clés dorées tandis que les autres se voyaient ornées d'un étrange dessin. Cela l'avait rendu un peu confus, était-elle une fanatique du zodiaque ou quelque chose du genre ? Il avait été d'avantage pris au dépourvu par le cylindre de cuir qui ornait sa hanche gauche. Juste un cylindre, rien à l'extérieur, à l'intérieur, ni même aux extrémités. S'en servait-elle comme verre ou était-ce une sorte d'arme au mécanisme complexe ? Inutile de dire que le médecin de l'équipage au chapeau de paille avait hâte de parler avec sa patiente.

Il ne fallut pas longtemps avant que leur bateau ne fasse son apparition sous leurs yeux. Le reste de l'équipage à bord sur Sunny se retourna alors que le quatuor leur faisait des signes.

**Luffy :** Hey, tout le monde !  
**Usopp : **Luffy ! Sanji ! Zoro !  
**Brook **_**(en larmes)**_** :** Luffy-san ! Tu m'as tellement manqué !  
**Usopp :** Nous voila enfin tous réunis !

En revanche, à mesure que la distance entre leurs deux groupes s'effaçait, Robin commença à s'apercevoir que leurs compagnons n'étaient pas venu seuls. Il lui semblait que Zoro portait une personne blonde inconsciente, une jeune fille même au vu de ses vêtements et de ses courbes. Elle avait l'air dans un sale état. La jeune femme brune remarqua que Sanji aussi semblait porter quelque chose, une espèce d'animal bleu qui avait l'air d'avoir lui aussi connu de meilleurs jours. L'archéologue se tourna vers les personnes présentes pour savoir s'ils avaient constaté la même chose, et rencontra les regards interrogateurs des autres membres. Qui étaient-ils et pourquoi étaient-ils là ? Nami allait ouvrir la bouche pour les interroger lorsque Sanji se mit à saigner du nez et à décoller du dos de l'oiseau géant, lâchant le chat qui entama avec lui une chute vers l'eau. Rien ne les aurait préparés à ce qui arriva alors.

Il avait mal, tout son corps se plaignait de douleur de la tête aux pattes. Il sentait des bras qui le tenait, et le vent, beaucoup de vent, avec un bruissement d'ailes. Il avait sentit quelqu'un le toucher de part et d'autre de son corps et diagnostiquer son état qui ne semblait pas trop grave. Etait-il toujours dans les bras de Lucy ? Peut-être que Lily les avait récupéré juste à temps sous sa forme de combat. Mais il n'entendait pas les sons des voix de ses amis, et ne sentait pas le buste de Lucy dans son dos. Happy tenta d'ouvrir les yeux, mais ne parvint qu'à papillonner un peu des yeux avant d'être obligé de refermer le peu qu'il avait ouvert car la lumière était trop vive. Il entendit alors une voix inconnue proche de lui qui interpellait un groupe de personnes qui ne tardèrent pas à lui répondre bien qu'il ne parvint pas à les entendre tout à fait. Happy réessaya d'ouvrir les yeux, et au moment où il y parvenait, il se sentit projeté vers le haut, hors des bras de quelqu'un qu'il réalisa tout de suite, n'était pas Lucy. Il eut tout juste le temps de l'apercevoir dans les bras d'un homme aux cheveux verts avant de chuter à sa plus grande horreur vers le bas, droit dans la mer. Il fallait qu'il réagisse, et vite, car il n'allait surement pas se mouiller les pattes ! Aussitôt, il déploya ses ailes, et se mit à les battre pour arrêter sa chute. Il entendit des hoquets de surprise provenant d'un bateau pas loin, mais n'eut pas le temps de s'y attarder car il entendit un homme à bord crier.

**… :** Sanji !

En baissant les yeux, il aperçut un homme blond, surement celui qui le portait avant la chute à quelques mètres de l'eau, prêt à y plonger d'une seconde à l'autre. Il ne pouvait décidément pas le laisser tomber dans la mer et couler, il ne le connaissait pas, mais visiblement lui et son groupe les avaient trouvé et semblait prêts à les aider considérant le diagnostic donné tout à l'heure. L'exceed bleu se précipita à sa vitesse maximale vers l'inconnu et le rattrapa au vol, juste au moment où sa tête allait rencontrer les vagues. Son corps le tirailla d'avantage. L'homme était lourd, et comme pour lui compliquer la tâche il était entrain de saigner du nez à un rythme alarmant. Dans sa condition, Happy savait qu'il ne tiendrait pas longtemps, peu être juste assez pour atteindre l'embarcation où l'homme de tout à l'heure avait crié. Alors, après un « Aye Sir ! » pour se donner un peu d'énergie, il se précipita vers le bateau. Il eut tout juste le temps d'atteindre le navire et de lâcher sa prise sur l'homme blond avant que ses ailes disparaissent et qu'il s'écrase lamentablement au sol avant de rouler un peu plus loin.

Quelques secondes plus tard une femme rousse aux cheveux longs approchait, accompagnée d'un grand homme aux cheveux bleus, un autre plus petit aux cheveux bruns, une autre femme brune et enfin, sous son incrédulité, un squelette vivant. La rousse avait une expression soucieuse sur son visage. Lorsqu'ils parvinrent jusqu'à lui, son visage passa de l'inquiétude à la surprise, puis à la curiosité.

**… :** Un chat bleu… ? Ça a vraiment volé ?  
**… :** T'es sûre que c'est un chat, Nami ? Les chats ne volent pas ! Et ils ne sont pas bleus !  
**Nami :** La ferme, Usopp ! Ça ressemble plus à un chat qu'autre chose !  
**… :** Hey, ça va p'tit gars ? Rien de cassé ?  
**Usopp :** Franky, tu crois vraiment qu'il va te répondre ?!  
**Happy :** Aye, un peu douloureux, mais ça va !  
**Usopp / Nami :** ÇA A PARLÉ !  
**… :** Yohoho, je n'en crois pas mes yeux… ! Bien que je n'ai pas d'yeux !  
**… :** Contente de savoir que tu vas bien.  
**Usopp :** Ne réagis pas comme si c'était rien, Robin !  
**Franky :** Peut-être qu'il a mangé un fruit du démon comme Chopper ?  
**Happy :** C'est quoi un fruit du démon ? C'est bon ?

Les cinq inconnus le regardèrent d'un air surpris et incrédule, comme si il aurait déjà dû savoir ce que c'était. Mais il n'avait pas le moindre souvenir de Grey, Erza, Natsu ou même Lucy qui savait pourtant beaucoup de choses en parler. Lucy ! Il l'avait oublié avec ce qui venait de se passer, est-ce qu'elle allait bien ?! Où étaient les autres ? L'exceed n'eut pas plus de temps de s'interroger avant qu'un jeune homme avec un chapeau de paille et l'homme qu'il avait vu porter Lucy avant de tomber n'arrivent vers eux. Lucy était toujours dans les bras du type aux cheveux verts.

**Happy :** LUCY !

Happy tenta de se précipiter vers elle, mais à peine eu-t-il posé sa patte au sol et fait un pas en avant qu'il retomba, sa patte douloureuse. Oh zut, il avait oublié qu'il avait mal à la patte…Oh non, alors ils avaient vraiment été attaqués par un dragon ? Est-ce que Natsu et le reste s'en étaient sortis ? Il n'avait pas le temps de s'en préoccuper, Lucy était là, blessée et inconsciente, il fallait qu'il s'assure de sa sécurité et de sa santé. Il redéploya ses ailes avec le peu d'énergie qu'il lui restait, mais n'eut le temps que de faire quelques mètres avant de retomber sous l'épuisement. Néanmoins il n'eut pas le temps de toucher le sol, la gentille femme brune, Robin si il ne se trompait pas, l'avait rattrapé.

**Robin :** Hé, doucement, ne t'épuise pas d'avantage, je t'y amène.  
**Happy :** Merci…Robin c'est ça ?  
**Robin _(en lui souriant)_ :** C'est bien ça, oui, Nico Robin.  
**Happy :** Mon nom est Happy !  
**Robin :** Enchantée, Happy.  
**Happy :** Aye !

La paire eut tôt fait de rejoindre Luffy et Zoro, les quatre autres pas loin derrière eux, souhaitant des réponses. Le capitaine et le bretteur regardèrent curieusement le chat bleu (ou Happy si ils se fiaient au nom qu'il avait donné), Luffy plus avec excitation qu'autre chose, mais l'exceed ne leur donna pas plus qu'un regard un peu curieux et méfiant avant de se tourner vers Zoro ou plutôt la blonde dans ses bras et de s'exclamer à nouveau.

**Happy :** Lucy ! Est-ce que ça va ?!  
**Zoro :** Elle est inconsciente, elle a de sérieuses blessures d'après Chopper.

Si elle était blessée, alors ils avaient vraiment été attaqués… il fallait qu'il demande de l'aide aux esprits de Lucy, il était sûr que Virgo ou Loki apparaitrait si il les appelait. Il lui fallait juste mettre la main sur ses clés.

**Happy :** Il faut que vous me passiez ses clés, ils vont l'aider et la soigner !

L'équipage au chapeau de paille y compris Chopper qui venait de les rejoindre était confus. Pourquoi voulait-il ses clés, qu'avaient-elles de si spécial ? Et qu'entendait-il par « ils » ? Zoro lui, repensait aux paroles du vieil homme bizarre, le Roi des esprits. N'avait-il pas dit que la magie existait dans leur monde ? Peut-être que ces clés étaient magiques, quelque chose en rapport avec la magie de la blonde ? Quoi qu'il en soit, si le matou voulait les clés, il lui semblait stupide de les lui refuser, la fille était son amie après tout, et puis il avait récupéré le cuistot dans sa chute, ils lui devaient bien ça. Luffy devait penser la même chose, ou alors il ne trouvait pas la demande plus problématique que ça, puisqu'il décrocha les clés de sa ceinture et les tendit au chat.

**Luffy :** Tiens, je sais pas ce que tu comptes en faire, mais si ça te rassure. T'as l'air vachement inquiet pour elle. Elle doit vraiment compter pour toi.

Happy hocha la tête, et prit les clés des mains du type au chapeau de paille. Il lui rappelait Natsu vaguement, il ne savait pas trop pourquoi. Peut-être à cause du drôle de regard excité qu'il lui donnait, qui lui rappelait celui de Natsu à sa naissance. Néanmoins le fait qu'il ne sache pas ce qu'il pouvait faire de ces clés le confusait. Il n'avait jamais rencontré de constellationiste ou vu de clés des esprits avant ?

**Happy :** Aye, merci ! Hum…tu n'as jamais vu de clé des esprits avant ? Lucy est une constellationiste.  
**Luffy :** Constellationiste… ?  
**Zoro :** Ah, le vieux à la longue moustache en avait parlé, quelque chose à voir avec de la magie céleste.  
**Nami / Robin / Franky / Chopper / Usopp / Brook :** Magie ?!  
**Luffy :** Ah, c'est vrai, il faut qu'on vous explique. La blonde-  
**Happy :** Lucy, elle s'appelle Lucy.  
**Luffy :** Ouais, Lucy et toi, Happy c'est ça ? Vous êtes apparus avec un vieux bonhomme moustachu-  
**Happy :** Maître Makarov était là ?! Où est-il ?  
**Zoro :** C'était pas lui, le vieux se disait être le Roi des esprits.  
**Happy :** Le Roi des esprits ? Jamais entendu parler, mais surement que Lucy l'a déjà rencontré…Oh ! Ça doit être celui dont elle a parlé quand elle a sauvé Loki !  
**Sanji :** Euh…quoi qu'il en soit, il a dit que vous veniez d'un autre monde. Il pensait pouvoir le confier à un de nos amis qui connaissait la mère de Lucy-chan. Sauf qu'il n'a pas pu, alors on a proposé de s'occuper de vous.  
**Happy :** La mère de Lucy… ? Bizarre…En tout cas, on doit s'occuper de Lucy ! Lucy est une constellationiste qui utilise des clés, ces clés en fait, pour invoquer des esprits.  
**Usopp :** D-D-Des e-e-esprits ?!  
**Happy :** Aye ! Je vais essayer d'appeler Virgo pour l'aider.

A peine eu-t-il finit sa phrase, que dans un nuage de fumée, une femme aux cheveux roses vêtue d'un costume de servante apparaissait. Elle s'inclina et demanda.

**… :** Vous m'avez appelée Happy-sama ? Est-ce l'heure de la punition ?  
**Happy :** Virgo ! Lucy est blessée, est-ce que tu peux l'aider ?  
**Usopp :** AH ! Quelqu'un est apparu !  
**Nami :** Sérieusement, de la magie ?!  
**Brook :** Yohoho, c'est de la jolie magie en tout cas !  
**Sanji :** De la très jolie magie en effet~ ! _**(à Virgo)**_ Virgo-chan c'est bien ça~? Toi et ta beauté, en face à face avec moi mangeant un repas concocté avec tout mon amour, intéressée~?!  
**Virgo :** Toutes mes excuses, Loki-nii m'a dit de refuser toutes avances qui ne soient pas les siennes. En revanche, je suis persuadée que Hime-sama adorerait cela.  
**Sanji :** Ce maudit Loki-nii... grrr…attend que je l'attrape… !

Mais l'esprit l'ignora et tourna son attention sur sa maîtresse. Son visage habituellement sans émotion se fit inquiet, et après une rapide analyse de l'étendue des dégâts, elle se tourna vers Happy.

**Virgo :** Je reviens dans un instant avec de quoi vous soigner, vous et Hime-sama.

Elle disparut dans le même nuage de fumée que lors de son apparition pour réapparaître un instant plus tard de la même façon avec plusieurs fioles et des bandages sous l'étonnement des membres de l'équipage.

**Usopp :** Wouah, rapide !  
**Virgo _(l'ignorant et se tournant vers Happy)_ :** Happy-sama, buvez ceci.

La servante lui présenta deux flacons : l'un était rempli d'une substance dorée et lumineuse tandis que l'autre contenait un liquide rose pale.

**Happy :** Qu'est-ce que c'est ?  
**Virgo :** Le Roi nous a renseigné sur la situation avant que je n'apparaisse tout à l'heure, et nous a autorisé à vous fournir les moyens de guérison que nous, esprits célestes utilisons. La fiole au liquide dorée vous redonnera votre énergie magique, l'autre fiole soignera votre patte et vos égratignures en un rien de temps, dix minutes tout au plus. Je vais tout de même bander votre patte.  
**Happy :** Je me suis toujours demandé comment les esprits de Lucy pouvaient être aussi rapidement aptes au combat. Merci, Virgo !  
**Chopper :** Heh?! Dix minutes ?! C'est une médecine très efficace que vous avez là…je suis curieux d'en savoir d'avantage !

Happy but rapidement les deux flacons, et peu de temps après, la douleur commença à s'atténuer (NA : ça ne veut pas dire qu'il a guéri), et son énergie se mit à lui revenir rapidement. Alors que Virgo allait se tourner vers Lucy qui était toujours portée par le bretteur, Nami qui avait jeté un coup d'œil aux alentours l'arrêta.

**Nami :** On dirait que des navires de la Marine approchent !

Au même moment, un boulet de canon se dirigeait vers eux. Virgo, dans son instinct de protéger sa maîtresse fidèlement, se précipita et sauta vers le boulet avant de le frapper d'un puissant coup de pied qui renvoya le projectile un peu plus loin dans la mer.

**Sanji :** Sacré coup de pied !  
**Virgo :** En vue du danger dans lequel est exposée Hime-sama, permettez-moi de la conduire dans un endroit sauf de ce navire, une infirmerie de préférence. Je laisserais alors ma place à Scorpio et Aquarius pour vous prêter main forte.  
**Brook :** Je vais vous emmener dans notre infirmerie.  
**Robin :** Happy, tu restes là ?  
**Happy :** Aye ! Je suis un mage de Fairy Tail, et les mages de Fairy Tail de recule pas face au danger !  
**Robin :** Bon esprit que vous avez dans ce « Fairy Tail » !

Virgo débarrassa Zoro de Lucy, récupéra ses clés, et suivit Brook jusqu'à l'infirmerie. Peu de temps après, un homme avec une espèce de queue de scorpion en métal accroché dans le dos et une sirène aux cheveux bleus apparaissaient, l'homme sur le pont du navire, la femme dans l'eau, un peu plus loin du bateau.

**Happy :** Scorpio ! Aquarius !  
**Scorpio :** We are ! On est venu prêter main forte, paraîtrait que vous avez des ennuis !  
**Aquarius :** Tch, l'état de la morveuse m'empêche de m'en prendre à votre flotte en même temps que celles de vos ennemis, sentez-vous chanceux.  
**Usopp :** Je ne suis pas sûr de vouloir savoir ce que ça veut dire…  
**Happy :** Tu ne veux pas savoir…Aquarius est un méchant poisson qui peut-être vraiment terrifiant…  
**Aquarius :** Qui est terrifiante ?! Je vais t'en montrer du terrifiant !


End file.
